videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Racing
' ' Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Racing is a new Cartoon Network racing game for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U and 3DS. Gameplay Write the first section of your page here. Characters Starters: *Ben Tennyson: His Light Car from Ben 10 Galactic Racing. *Dexter: His car from Cartoon Network Racing PS2. *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all race together in their car from Cartoon Network Racing PS2. *Numbuh 1: a red 4x4 quad bike. *Chowder: he drives a Snail Car *Mac & Bloo: A kart designed like the Foster's Bus *Flapjack: a car desgned like Bubbie the whale. *DeeDee: Her car from Cartoon Network Racing PS2 *Courage: His car from Cartoon Network Racing PS2 *Johnny Bravo: His car from Cartoon Network Racing PS2 *Cow and Chicken: a mix of both their cars from Cartoon Network Racing PS2 *Billy and Mandy: a car designed half like Billy and half like Mandy. Unlockable: *Kevin E. Levin: His Light car from Ben 10 Galactic Racing *Gwen Tennyson: a pink version of the Kinecelerator car from Ben 10 Galactic Racing *Vilgax: His Heavy car from Ben 10 Galactic Racing *Mojo Jojo: His car from Cartoon Network Racing PS2. *Father: A car similar to Nina Cortex's Angsterator from Crash Tag Team Racing, but in jet black and the silver parts are a bright yellow color. *Toiletnator: A car with a seat like a toilet, and wheels designed like loo rolls. *Grim: A jet black version of Carl's car from Cartoon Network Racing PS2, but it has 2 scythes on the back, and a skull on the front. *Hoss Delgado: His monster truck *Samurai Jack: a car designed like Joe Musashi's car from Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed. *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: a car designed with a jawbreaker pattern *Generator Rex: a car designed like Crash's Yellow Horde from Crash Tag Team Racing, but in the colours of the modificated parts of his body. *Finn and Jake: a car designed like Cortex's Deadinator from Crash Tag Team Racing, but in Finn and Jake's colour schemes *Chudd Chudders and The Earl: a gold dune buggy with flames on the sides in the colours of the 6 colored squares on the quizblock, and exhaust pipes at the back. Unlockable Character Criteria: *Kevin: Complete the Omnitrix Cup on any difficulty or have Ben 10 Galactic Racing save data *Gwen: Complete the Grim cup on Normal *Vilgax: Complete the Punch Time Explosion Cup on Normal or have Ben 10 Galactic Racing save data *Mojo Jojo: Complete the Punch Time Explosion Cup on Hard *Father: Complete the Punch Time Explosion Cup on Easy *Toiletnator: Complete the KND C.U.P. on Hard. *Grim: Complete the Grim Cup on Easy *Hoss Delgado: Complete the Grim Cup on Hard *Samurai Jack: Complete the KND C.U.P. on Easy *Ed, Edd n Eddy: Complete all retro cups on any difficulty *Generator Rex: Complete the KND C.U.P. on Normal *Finn and Jake: Win the Omnitrix Cup on Mirror Mode or have save data from Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! *Chudd and Earl: Complete all Game cups on any difficulty Game Cups and Tracks: Omnitrix Cup: #KND Treehouse #Townsville Rush #Samurai Jack's Dojo #Marzipan City Speedway #Havoc Highway KND C.U.P.: #Cul-De-Sac Runaround #Stormalong Harbor #KND Moonbase #Depths of Aquania #Candy Kingdom Grim Cup: #Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends #The Underworld #Dexter's Laboratory #Candied Island #Necrofriggian Valley Punch Time Explosion Cup: #Futuristic Metropolis #Stickybeard's Ship #Azmuth's Forge #The TV Remote's Lair #CN Bumper Raceway Retro Cups and Tracks: These cups are all made of tracks from the old Cartoon Network Racing game for PS2 and DS. Retro Cup 1: #PS2 A Walk in the Park Theme Park #DS Desert Island Dash #PS2 Saturday Fright Fever! Haunted Mansion #DS Aron City Speedway Retro Cup 2: #DS Snow Sunday Drive #PS2 Sea Sea Rider Harbour #DS Wild West Backlot #PS2 Cow and Chicken Track 1 Retro Cup 3: #PS2 Mine Your Own Business Spooky Mine #DS Strange Alien Race #DS Mount Rush Much More #PS2 Courage Race Track 2 Retro Cup 4: #DS Mandark's Laboratory #PS2 Johnny Bravo Race Track 1 #PS2 Tilt We Meet Again Pinball Machine #DS Outer Space Chase Powerups Bold 'means you sometimes get 3 of this item at a time. *'Boost Fuel Can: Does exactly what it says on the tin. It gives a speed boost. *'Stun Formula: '''throw this on the track, and anyone who runs into it will be stunned. *'Oil Slick: chuck this on the road to create a slippery puddle on the floor. *'Fake Item Box: '''This item looks a lot like an Item Box, but run into it and it will explode in your face! *'Seeker Missile: 'This seeks out the closest racer and blasts them! *'Egg Mine: This drops one of Coco's plastic eggs as a mine that detonates when the player runs into it. *FRAPPE: This lets you fire 3 shots that slow down your opponents. hit one character with all 3 shots to freeeze them temporarily! *'Bouncy Bomb:' This bomb bounces until it hits a target, or detonated by pressing the fire button again. Anyone in the radius will get thrown up. *'Neuroshock Blast:' same function as in Ben 10 Galactic Racing. *Way Bigger: same function as in Ben 10 Galactic Racing. *Star Striker: This launches a star that automatically seeks the leader, and blasts them! Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Racing Games Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends